The purpose of this study is to examine the time course, and concentrations of CP99,219 and metabolites in bile compared to serum, following the administration of a single dose, and to define biliary clearance of CP99,219, relative to renal clearance in subjects with indwelling T-tubes, or nasobiliary drainage tubes.